Ranger Rick & Blonde Beauty Collection
by AllAtOnce1
Summary: A collection of one shots for Lucaya
1. Sing To Me

"Let me hear you sing." Lucas said to Maya.

They were sitting in Maya's bedroom. Just the two of them. Riley had gone on a trip with her family to Pennsylvania and Farkle had been busy with his new science project. Lucas, Maya and Zay had all decided to head to the movies. Afterwards Lucas and Zay had promised to show Maya how to play their new video game. They took their games to her house and after a while of playing Zay had to leave. Lucas however decided to stay a little bit longer with Maya. It was still pretty early and he didn't want to leave her alone. Especially since he knew she was missing Riley.

Currently, Lucas was on the floor against her bed still playing the game. Maya had told him to continue playing until he finished the level so she could join on the next one. Meanwhile Maya was sitting by the window with a sketchpad in her hand finishing up a drawing she had started yesterday.

"Come on. Let me hear you sing." Lucas said again.

Maya looked up from her drawing and raised an eyebrow at him. "You've heard me sing."

Lucas shook his head. "No." He chuckled. "I've heard you trying to make fun of me singing that Bucky McBoing Boing song."

He paused the game and walked over to the corner of Maya's room where she kept the guitar that Riley had given her. He looked at it and smiled. He wanted to hear her genuinely sing. Riley talked about Maya's voice all the time. Academics might not be Maya's greatest strength but when it came to the arts she seemed to be the expert. He had already seen her amazing drawings. Now he wanted to hear her sing.

Lucas handed Maya the guitar. Maya put her sketchpad down and took it. She looked down at it for a long time completely unsure if she should. She wasn't even that good she thought to herself. Then she looked back up at Lucas who was now sitting on her bed and waiting for her to start. She shrugged. "No. I'm not doing it."

"Oh come on. Riley talks about how great you sing all the time. I want to hear you myself."

A tiny smile formed on Maya's face and she shook her head. "I don't even know what to sing."

"Anything. The first song that comes to your head. I just want to hear you play the guitar and sing." Lucas replied.

She sighed. "Alright fine. Just one time." She positioned the guitar in her arms with her fingers ready at the strings. She took a deep breath and soon she was in a far away place.

Her soft sweet voice filled the room. Her eyes were closed as she sang a soft slow tune. Her head swayed with the rhythm of the song. She looked so peaceful and well beautiful. Lucas nodded his head to her wonderful guitar playing and voice.

Her eyes opened when she was done singing and Lucas smiled. "You really are amazing."

"Thanks." She narrowed her eyes at him. "That was just a one time thing."

Lucas chuckled. "Fine, but that's a shame because you've got a real talent and I'd hate for you not to show it to people."

Maya only stared at him and he stared back. She couldn't really tell if he meant it...but it was Lucas and usually he meant things he said. The same thing happened when he complimented her art. She stared at him because she just couldn't believe someone besides Riley and Farkle really believed in her. It felt kind of nice. But she wasn't about to tell Lucas that.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever." She hopped off the window sill and sat down on the floor. "You done with the level Ranger Rick? Or are you just procrastinating because you know you're going to lose."

Lucas laughed. "Oh really? You think you're such an expert after one lesson."

Maya smiled competitively. "Oh I know I am. So bring it Huckleberry."

Lucas nodded and smiled and handed her a game controller. "Alright. Yeah I like a good challenge."


	2. Her Thoughts

Maya stared at the fire in front of her. She was gonna sit there until Riley came back. She wasn't going to talk to Lucas. She had no intention to let him know anything. She would play it cool. She wasn't even going to look at him. At least that was the plan. Soon she felt his eyes on her. He was looking right at her. She turned back to look at the fire and again she could feel his stare. She told him to stop. The third time she looked at the fire and he broke the rules by looking at her again- she was done.

She just wanted this whole thing to stop. She didn't want to talk about her feelings. She didn't want anything to change because she feared it would end badly. She didn't want to be left without the friends she cared so much about just because of stupid feelings. Yet Maya spoke and lowered her guard down for just a second but when he kept asking questions and insisting to know, her walls went back up. She couldn't let him know.

So she went back to making fun of him. That would do it. Then maybe they could just let this whole thing go. Except that when she went for that "Haa-hurr" he grabbed her face...

Now he was holding her face real close and it completely took her breath away. He looked into her eyes and she stared back. She stared back at his soft green eyes that reflected the goodness in his heart. She didn't move but she could have sworn it was as if he was leaning in. She had to admit a part of her wanted to hold onto his face too. She wanted something to happen but then again she didn't because a certain person was on her mind at the time...Riley.

It was just the two of them. Standing underneath the stars with the comforting crackling of the fire next to them. It was a moment she'd never forget. The feelings she had been pushing away for so long were now rushing back all at once as the two locked eyes. She couldn't deny what she was feeling now. She took a sharp breath as his hands gently slid off her face and he backed away.

"Of course I like you." She admitted. How could she not? He had a good heart. A guy who was loyal to his friends. Always so thoughtful and could go on.

Her secret was out.

And as he sat back down next to her all she could think about was how much she liked to have him close but how afraid she was about what would happen next. She didn't even know if he liked her back. Everything was just so confusing.

Why did she have to have feelings?


	3. Wreck

Lucas sat on the bleachers tying up his shoelaces. He had a basketball game in just a few minutes. It was one of the team's biggest games and Lucas had been practicing for the past two weeks. He was ready for this. Especially since he had his friends supporting him. He waved at Zay, Farkle, Riley & Maya when he spotted them on the other side of the gym.

The team's captain, Brad, noticed him waving and laughed. "Got a whole fan club there don't you Lucas?"

Lucas shrugged. "They're my friends. They wanted to be here with me for such an important game."

Brad shook his head. "Important game? They're here every game." With that he left and Lucas continued to smile at his friends.

"Go Lucas. Let 'em have it!" He heard Maya yelled followed by a "Yeah" by Farkle and Zay and of course Riley's cheers with the rest of the cheerleading squad. Lucas chuckled and smiled at them. This would be a great game. Or at least it would have been if Brad hadn't collided with a player from the other team and had gotten himself hurt and unable to play.

Clutching his ankle Brad called Lucas over. "I can't play. We need someone else."

Lucas looked around with anger and desperation. "There isn't anyone else. We don't have any extra players." His face was beginning to turn red. This was of the most important games of the season and now they were at risk of forfeiting.

"The wreck. She can play." Brad said while still on the ground.

Lucas looked at him with a confused face. "The wreck?"

"Yes the wreck... Maya Hart."

"Hey don't call her that. She's a good person."

Brad was now being picked up by some of the other players. "A good person who's a wreck."

Lucas walked behind the guys helping Brad up and moving him away from the court. "I said don't call her that. Sure she may seem crazy and impulsive and okay maybe she's a wreck sometimes but she's my wreck."

Upon realizing what he said Lucas blinked and stopped walking.

Despite the pain he was feeling Brad smirked. "Alright whatever. I've seen you two play. She's really good. She can save our game."

Lucas turned back to look at Maya and the rest of the gang who were all standing wondering what was going on. It was true. Maya was really good at playing. Sometimes she'd come to his practice while Riley was at cheerleading practice and the two of them would play some very competitive games. If Maya played there was no doubt that they would have a great addition to the team.

"Can we do that? Just add her into the game?" He asked.

Brad took off his captain band. "She's in our school. We need a player. She's really good and now you're captain." He placed the band on Lucas' arm. "Make it happen."

Lucas nodded. He notified the team that they would be adding Maya. Then the referee and at last Maya who of course agreed she would. She wanted their team to win. As soon as the whistle was blown for the game to start again Maya and Lucas put their skills of teamwork to work. Together they were able to score six more shots including the final winning shot.

Lucas came into Topanga's with a box in his hands. He smiled as he saw Maya sitting on one of the chairs.

"Hey." He said sitting next to her.

"'Sup ranger Rick. So why'd you want to meet up?"

Lucas gave her the box. "Because I wanted to give you this."

Maya raised and eyebrow and was hesitant to open the box, but she shrugged and lifted the lid. It was a red jersey with the school logo, a number and "Hart" stitched in white letters on the very top.

"You got me my own team jersey?" Maya looked at the shirt and smiled. She didn't get a lot of gifts but this was one she would definitely appreciate.

"Yeah. You need it."

"For what?"

"Well I decided that since you play with us so well we're gonna add you to the team for you know whenever we need an extra player...if you're okay with that?"

Maya was awed at his request.. "Can you do that?"

Lucas chuckled. "I have no idea. But the team will have to deal with it. You're an amazing player and it would be an honor to have you on board."

Maya smiled. "Thank you...Lucas." She said using his name, something she didn't do often.

She took the jersey and put it over her clothes. "So how about you and me play a game to celebrate this cool shirt?"

Lucas nodded and smiled. "I'd like that."

"You're going down Friar!" She yelled walking out the door.

"We'll see." He said calling after her.


	4. Always

Maya was in her room on the bed with her back against the wall. Her knees were pulled up towards her chest and she had her sketchpad on her lap. Drawing always made her feel better. Currently she was inspired by the sound of the pouring rain. She stroke her pencil against the sheet of paper which already had a lightning bolt drawn. Her concentration was interrupted by a knock at her window. Maya lifted her head and looked out, but she couldn't exactly see anything due to the rain. She placed her sketchpad down and walked towards the window. It was probably just Riley. She pulled up the window and saw Lucas standing there soaking wet.

"What the-?" Maya hadn't expected to see him here.

"I came to see how you were doing." He said squinting his eyes as rain fell in them.

"I'm fine. I said I wanted to be left alone. What part of that didn't you understand, Huckleberry?"

"All of it." He replied. "Could you please let me in? I'm freezing." He said rubbing his hands on his arms.

Maya shrugged and opened the window wider. She tried not to laugh as she watched Lucas struggle to get through the small window. Her window was nowhere near as big as Riley's window so it was actually very funny watching the guy squeeze his way through.

Maya reached into her closet and took out a towel. She threw it at Lucas. "Here. Dry yourself off."

"Thanks." He wiped off his arms and face. Then he used the towel to dry off his hair causing it to become a tousled mess. "So I wanted to talk to you about earlier today." He wrapped the towel around himself. "Why'd you just leave?"

"You know there comes a time in a girl's life when she just wants to be left alone to draw." Maya gave Lucas a fake smile and sat back down on her bed, picking up the sketch pad once again.

"That's not it. I know you Maya. Something's wrong. So what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

Maya didn't look at him and just continued to move her pencil across the paper. "Nope. I'm fine. Just wanted some time to draw. I got ideas. Lots to draw."

"We're worried about you. Riley knows somethings wrong. She doesn't know what it is and doesn't understand why you won't just talk to her but she said she'd give you some space. But I told her I'd come over here and try and figure it out. So what's going on?" Lucas tried again.

Maya sighed. She couldn't hide the fact that she was hiding something. Lucas and Riley always saw right through her.

She scoffed. "So if I didn't want to talk to Riley about it you thought I'd tell /you/?"

Lucas chuckled and shook his head. "No."

"Then why are you here ranger Rick?" Maya pointed towards the window. "Goodbye" She waved hoping that he would leave.

"Well I had to try didn't I?" Lucas' eyes shifted from the window to Maya. He handed her back the towel. "Look, we're your friends. We'll / _always/_ be here for you no matter what. We want to help you so whatever is going on... you don't have to go through it alone. Friends support each other through anything."

Lucas knew Maya probably didn't want him in the room anymore so he began to walk towards the window. "I know you probably don't want to tell me but at least talk to Riley."

Maya watched as Lucas began to open the window. She had listened to his words carefully. Words that made her want to spill everything. But Maya wasn't great at opening up and letting her guard down.

She wanted to tell someone...

"Lucas wait."

Lucas stopped when hearing Maya calling him by his real name. "Yeah?" He said turning around.

Maya took a deep breath and walked over to her desk. From under a stack of books she pulled out a white envelope.

"What's that?" Lucas asked.

"It's a letter...from my dad." She handed him the envelope so that he could read it.

Lucas' eyes widened as he was given the letter. He really hadn't expected for Maya to tell him anything and he certainly hadn't expected to be given permission to read the letter. He skimmed through it quickly. "He wants you to..."

Maya nodded as she moved to sit on the bed. "Meet his family. To show me he was telling the truth. To show me how much he's changed. To show me how great of a family he has." A tear escaped Maya's eye. "And I'll get to see what we could have had if he had just stayed." That last part wasn't in the letter but that's how she felt.

Lucas' voice was quiet. "You don't have to go."

"Yeah but you see a part of me wants to go so that I might be able to forgive him. If I see how well he's doing then maybe he won't seem like such a bad guy...and part of me doesn't want to go. I-I just don't want to be reminded that I wasn't enough." More tears escaped her eyes.

Lucas sat next to her. He reached over to wipe away her tears gently with his thumb. "Your father made a lot of mistakes. He thinks he's going to make up for it if you see how much he's changed. It seems to me like he wants a fresh start." Lucas sighed. "But it's really up to you and how you feel about this. Do you want to give him a chance or not?"

Lucas looked deeply into her eyes. "Whatever you choose just know that we'll / _always_ / stand behind you no matter what that choice is and we'll help you through it."

Maya sniffled and wiped the rest of the tears. "I don't really know what to choose. I didn't want to tell Riley because I knew she'd probably try and fix this. She'd find some way to make it the perfect meeting or whatever"

"Yeah probably." Lucas agreed. Then he shrugged. "Just my opinion, but if you really want to be able to forgive your father then why not give him this chance. You can take Riley so that you're not alone. I'm not saying you should definitely go to the dinner but maybe just think it over."

Maya looked at him. "I hadn't thought about that. Having Riley there. Yeah. That would help a lot."

He smiled. "It's all up to you and whatever you decide we'll respect."

Lucas stood up. "Well it's getting late. I should probably go before my mom starts worrying." Lucas looked at the tiny window. "But I'm probably just gonna go through the door. I'm afraid of getting stuck there."

Maya laughed lightly at his comment. She watched as he opened the door and prepared to leave and called out. "Thank you...for your help."

Lucas smiled once again. "Of course. I'll _always_ be here for you." and walked out the door.

Always. Maya hoped that never changed.


	5. Geronimo

Maya stared at Lucas. She wasn't really sure if he was serious. How could he be serious? There was no way he could like her back.

"Are you sure you want this? I make fun of you. I-I never treated you like..." She sighed. Why me?" Despite everything Maya still felt like she didn't deserve much. It just wasn't the type of things that happened in her life.

Lucas smiled and took a step towards Maya. "Geronimo" He said with a smirk on his face.

"What?" She scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

"Geronimo. That's something people say before they jump right?"

"Why are you jumping?" Maya asked quietly.

"I wanna jump towards this. To give us a shot. So what do you say?"

Maya smiled and nodded. "Geronimo"


	6. Treatment For The Sick

"I feel like I got slammed in the face with a door. Everything hurts." Maya groaned. She had a cold but it was starting to worse as each day passed by.

Lucas came in carrying a tray of food into her room. He placed it on the nightstand and he pulled at Maya's covers and touching her forehead. It was still warm but the fever was luckily gone. He sat on the edge of her bed and placed the tray in front of her. "Here. This will make you feel better."

Maya opened one of her eyes and shook her head at the soup. "Yeah no thanks." She laid back down on the bed and pulled the covers over her head.

Lucas chuckled and pulled the covers from her face. "Come on Maya. Drink the soup."

"My mom gave me soup already. Don't really feel better."

"Well that's because you haven't tried my recipe for chicken noodle soup."

In response Maya groaned. Stupid cold. She didn't want to eat anything. She just wanted to sleep.

"Trust your boyfriend." Lucas said chuckling again.

Maya narrowed her eyes at him and then looked down at the soup. She sat up and sighed. "Fine." Slowly she took the spoon and spun it around. Then she was finally able to bring herself to taste it while Lucas encouraged her to get more spoonfuls.

After she was done her nose was starting to feel less stuffed. "Alright Huckleberry you can make delicious soup." She sneezed. "Unfortunately I doubt it'll make me better. I still feel sick."

Lucas looked at her with sympathy. He knew how much Maya hated being sick. For the past two days they tried all sorts or remedies but nothing really worked. Suddenly an idea comes to his head and he smiles thinking about it.

Maya noticed this and smiled at his contagious smile. 'What are you smiling about?"

"As your doctor I think I know exactly what you need."

"Really what's that?"

"A new kind of treatment." Lucas said as he leaned in and kissed her lips. When he pulled back he smiled but Maya hit him with a pillow. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I'm contagious you idiot. I don't want you to get sick."

"I don't care. Besides this is necessary treatment." He said smirking.

Maya shook her head and smiled. He enjoyed being silly and she liked it.

Despite how bad she felt she decided to play along. "Well since it's necessary ..." She shrugged and pulled him into a kiss.

Lucas looked into her eyes and smiled. "Feel better?"

Maya squinted her eyes and put a finger on her chin. "Yeah but I think I need more of the treatment."

"Oh in that case let me assist you." He said pecking her on the lips once more.

"That was way better than the soup." She said. Her forehead was resting on his and he sneaked in another kiss. "You're gonna get sick, ranger rick. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"It was worth it." He replied getting up and gathering up the tray and dish. Before he left the room he turned around. "When I do get sick I'm expecting the special treatment." He winked and then walked out grinning.


	7. His Thoughts

It was just a mountain of confusion. For the longest time Lucas thought that the only girl he really had to think about was Riley. She was always there telling him how much she liked him. Life was simple back then. He knew Riley liked him and that was pretty much it. Now Riley was telling him they were brother and sister and he still didn't know what that meant. As in they have been brother and sister all along? But why bring this up now? Or was it to show him that she stopped liking him...but when did that happen?

The moment Riley blurts out that Maya likes him he immediately thinks she's lying. She's just doing it to distract him from whatever is going on between them. Was it something he had done or said because if that was the case he hadn't meant it. He would never want to hurt his friends. Brother and sister? What was going on? But when Riley and Farkle left and it was just him with Maya... he started thinking that maybe this was real...Maya liked him.

She denied it as soon as he asked. It's honestly what he expected. Maya never liked him. At least he didn't think so. She made fun of him all the time. Yes they were friends but...could she have possibly been hiding it this whole time?

Lucas started remembering when they first met. He had been awed by her beauty and entertained by her sarcastic, teasing yet kind personality. He never thought he'd have a chance with her.

She tells him to stare at the fire, but he has to stare at her. Because she likes him...because his life could have gone completely different if Maya had been the one who admitted her feelings as soon as she felt them. Because he felt the feelings too but those had been suppressed by the fact that he knew it was Riley who liked him.

There she goes making fun of him again. Maybe Riley was wrong. Maybe Maya didn't like him and it was a false alarm. Why did she always insist on teasing him during serious conversation? He meant to step back. He met to slightly push her away but his hands went to her face.

At the moment everything seems to change for Lucas. He's staring into her eyes and he can't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. She's staring back at him and he doesn't want to let go. She was even more beautiful up close. He could just- No. He couldn't.

When she admits she likes him his mind suddenly starts playing all his memories with Maya. Yup things had definitely changed and it scared him. He actually had a chance with Maya?

He sat back down next to her wondering what would happen next. Because he's liked Maya too but there was Riley to think about. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

He had to admit. That moment between them was unforgettable and intense in a good way and he had never really felt that with Riley. Lucas had a feeling he was in for a bit of a mess. Riley or Maya. That was the question.


	8. Bull Ride

Maya stomped away and began to walk rapidly but Lucas followed right behind her calling her name.

"Maya...Maya!"

Maya continued to walk through the maze of their new huge high school. She walked in and out of classrooms and continued onto the empty hallways.

"Maya, where are you going?" Lucas yelled.

Maya didn't turn back. She kept her pace just as rapid. "Away from you."

Lucas almost had to jog to catch up with her. "Can you please just stop? We can talk about this."

Maya turned around angrily. "Why are you asking me to stop? You're the one who needs to stop!" She opened a door and walked into staircase. She was too upset to continue walking so she sat on the windowsill.

Lucas came barging in through the door and was relieved to see that Maya had finally stopped walking away from him. He walked down the stairs and hopped up on the windowsill with her.

"Go away." She crossed her arms.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Maya rolled her eyes and threw her fists in the air. "You've got to be kidding me. Sometimes you're really REALLY stupid."

Lucas shook his head. "Is this about what I said during lunch. About me entering another bull ride contest."

Maya bit the inside of her cheek and turned her gaze out the window. "I don't get it Huckleberry. Why do you insist on risking your life?" She asked quietly.

Lucas put his legs on the windowsill so that he was siting directly looking at Maya. "When I rode Tombstone the bull I was able to to prove that I'm not the sacred little boy I once was. That I wasn't a failure. If I don't do this I'll look like I'm backing down from a challenge and I'll disappoint my grandfather."

"If he's not proud of you now then he's missing something. Your grandfather should be proud of you no matter what.

"Yeah, but he doesn't really see it like that. I need to do this. I've done it once before anyways."

"Yeah?" Maya jumped off the windowsill. "But what if this time you fall off harder than before? What if this time you fall and you don't...you end up...you..." Maya couldn't finish her sentence as she suddenly started imagining what could happen if the bull decided to attack Lucas and he ended up in the hospital battered and wounded.

"Maya, I'm gonna ride that bull. If I don't ride it then how am I supposed to prove to my family that I'm a person who can take on challenges. I'll look weak. I'll disappoint them and won't be their hero."

Lucas was afraid. Everyone was pressuring him to do another bull ride. This ride was supposed to at last convince them all of who he really was. Is this who he really was?

As if reading his mind Maya says, "Look you don't need a stupid bull ride to define who you are. You're a good guy. You stick up for what's right. You've touched dark paths but you've chosen good and have become better than Texas Lucas. A bull ride isn't going to change that. You should be proud of yourself just the way you are."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. In just a few words Maya had made him feel better about the whole situation. "You really mean that?"

"I care about you, Lucas. Okay? I don't want to see you getting hurt." Maya sat on the windowsill again and pressed her lips together as she avoided his eye contact. "I don't expect good things to stay. Good things get taken away from me...I don't want a fatal bull ride be the reason you leave."

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. She was upset because she was afraid of losing him. That's why she had been afraid the first time he rode the bull. His heart skipped a few beats thinking of how much Maya cared for him and the last time everyone had pressured him to ride the bull. They said it would make him a hero but honestly he didn't feel any different. He was hoping that second bull ride would help with that but perhaps he was wrong. Perhaps he had to listen to Maya Hart.

Slowly, Lucas reached for Maya's hand. "I'm not leaving." He waited for her to turn and look at him. "Thank you. For saying all those amazing things about me. You're the only one who believes in me as I am."

A small smile formed on his face. "I'm not gonna ride the bull anymore."

"You're not?" Maya says surprised. "What changed?"

"A very important person to me let me know: A stupid bull ride doesn't define who I am."

And while still holding hands they sat on the windowsill silently smiling at each other.


	9. Color Preference

It was two days before Maya's birthday and the boys including Maya's boyfriend were out shopping.

Aaron was Maya's boyfriend. They had met him about two weeks into high school and he really hit it off with Maya. At least that's what some people thought. They've only been dating for about a few months and Aaron felt like he knew her really well...at least that's what he thought.

"Do you guys think I should get Maya a red bracelet?" Aaron asked holding up the piece of jewelry.

Farkle shrugged. "Yeah sure."

"Looks good." Zay nodded in agreement.

Lucas however tilted his head at the bracelet. "You sure about a red bracelet?" He said.

Aaron took a look at the bracelet once more and put it back. He searched for another item. "I want to get her something in her favorite color." He picked up a red strapped watch."How about this?"

Lucas scrunched up his eyebrows and shook his head. "Wait you think her favorite color is red?"

Aaron looked at Lucas trying to figure out if he was joking. Why was he asking him like that? "No I don't think it is. I know her favorite color is red."

Lucas let a small smile escape his lip. "But it's not."

Aaron set down the watch, crossed his arms and stepped closer to Lucas. "Are you saying her boyfriend doesn't know her favorite color?"

Lucas was never really fond of Aaron so having this moment where he knew something the boyfriend didn't made him feel so much better.

Lucas took a step forward too, copying Aaron's alpha stance and smiled wider. "Yes that is exactly what I'm saying."

Aaron scoffed. "Friar. Her favorite color is red. She's told me."

Lucas nodded. "Ah yes. She's told you its red but is it really?"

Aaron now had a confused look on his face and he turned to Farkle. "Okay what the heck is he talking about?"

Farkle shrugged. "Why don't you let him explain." Farkle of course knew what was going on but he decided it was better to watch than intervene so he stepped back and suggested Zay do the same.

Aaron was getting annoyed by Lucas' sly smile so he said "Alright. What do you think her favorite color is?"

"It's yellow."

Aaron laughed. "You can't be serious. It is not yellow. You're wrong."

"I'm not. Her favorite color is yellow. She wears it all the time and she'll say its because she has no other clothes but she's lying. She actually likes the color a lot and that is why most of her shirts are yellow. She likes yellow because its the color of the sun when it comes out in the morning or when it shines through the bay window. She likes yellow because when she looks at the city lights that she loves to draw at night she sees the yellow glow. She likes yellow because its the color of mustard her favorite condiment. She likes yellow because that's the color of dandelions...the first sign of spring, her favorite season. She likes yellow because it's a happy color and happy is what she's always wanted to have."

Aaron didn't speak for a couple of moments. "She told you all of that?" He asked quietly.

Lucas pressed his lips together and shook his head. "Nope. I just notice her."

Everyone now stands around not sure of what to make of Lucas' whole speech but Aaron finally brings himself to say he still needed to find Maya a gift.

===.

Lucas already had his gift for Maya. It was Maya's own set of paintbrushes with her name engraved in all of them. The day he gave it to her he knew by the look on her face that it was better than anything Aaron had given her.

Because Lucas knew her better than Aaron ever would and he hoped she would one day realize it.


	10. Back in Black

Maya was standing by her lockers talking to Riley when suddenly she heard music coming from down the hallway. She recognized the tune immediately and looked up to see where it was coming from.

 _Back in black_  
 _I hit the sack_  
 _I've been too long I'm glad to be back_

Lucas was walking down the hallway with a boombox on his shoulders. He had a black leather jacket, dark sunglasses on and a bandanna wrapped around his head. He was wearing his signature blue shirt with black jeans and black combat boots.

 _I got nine lives_  
 _Cat's eyes_  
 _Abusin' every one of them and running wild_

 _'Cause I'm back_  
 _Yes, I'm back_

He walked slowly one hand holding up the boombox and the other hand in his pocket. He was clearly trying to act as cool as possible. He made his way towards Maya and took off the sunglasses in one swift movement. " 'Sup"

Maya started laughing. "What are you doing?"

Lucas took the boombox off his shoulder and paused the music. "Showing you that I too listen to AC/DC."

Maya continued to laugh and shook her head. "You look ridiculous. You're too nice to act badass."

Lucas pretended to look offended. "Am not! Admit it. I looked cool."

Maya shook her head. "Sorry babe. You looked silly. But that's okay because I like you for it anyways."

Lucas smiled. "Well then that makes up for it." He took off the sunglasses and put them on her face. Then he took off the leather jacket and placed it on her.

"I think I'll leave the coolness to you. You play it better."


	11. Not Jealous

Lucas shook his head. "I do not get jealous easily."

Maya and Riley burst out laughing.

"Yeah right." Maya said through her laughs.

All three of them were coming home from school and they were on their way to Topnaga's. They had been talking about a movie and how similar one character was to Lucas. With jealousy being a similar trait.

"I do not! You guys are being ridiculous." Lucas said defensively.

As they walked into the cafe both Riley and Maya continued to laugh and tease him.

 _A Few Days Later_

Lucas had gotten out of practice early so walked upstairs to the classroom where Maya usually had art club.

Maya greeted and talked with him for a bit before going back to her easel where a guy was waiting.

Lucas walked over and nodded at the guy. "Who's this?"

"Lucas this is Ryan. He help me out with painting sometimes." Maya introduced him. "Ryan this is-" Before she could finish Lucas stepped in front of her and held out his hand to Ryan.

"Her boyfriend. Lucas Friar."He said shaking Ryan's hand tightly. "Nice to meet you Ryan. I'm as strong as a horse. I don't know how I just am. Just keep that in mind."

"Oh-kay then." Ryan said and turned his attention to the painting.

Lucas went to sit on a desk while he waited Maya to finish up. He had a book in his hand but he was most certainly not reading. He was playing close attention to how Ryan kept stealing glances at Maya. He saw how he would comment on her work and she'd laugh. Lucas grit his teeth and tried to read. But every time he looked up there was that Ryan guy smiling at her again.

"Almost done there, beautiful?" Lucas asked still keeping his eyes on Ryan.

"Just about." Maya responded knowing exactly what was going on with Lucas.

Lucas had his tongue in his cheek as he gave Ryan a serious look before turning away.

Ryan stepped back to look at Maya's art. "Looks great but you could benefit from practicing your brush control a bit. " I can teach you how to improve your paint strokes."

"I can teach you how to improve your paint strokes." Lucas repeated in a mocking tone yet quietly so Ryan wouldn't hear.

Ryan showed Maya a few strokes on up and down on his page then handed her the paintbrush. "This is the technique I usually use. You try."

Ryan watched Maya closely as she concentrated and painted on an empty sheet. Her strokes showed her hand wasn't as steady as they could be.

"Well looks like I need to work on that." Maya replied disappointed.

Ryan took her hand with the paintbrush. "Here I'll help."

"I wouldn't." Maya warned when he touched her hand.

But Ryan insisted and held her hand and moved her hand to help make the painting strokes better.

Upon seeing this Lucas slammed his hand on the desk. "Lesson over!" He threw his book in his backpack and took Maya by her hand and led her out the door.

Maya tried hard not to laugh as she waved goodbye to Ryan but once they were outside she did.

"What?" Lucas asked still heated up.

"You almost broke that desk back there...because you were jealous."

"What? No I am not jealous. I was protecting you from his filthy hands."

"He was teaching me how to improve my paint strokes."

"He wanted to hold your hand!"

"Jealous" She said in a sing song voice.

"Maya..."

Maya started poking him. "Mr. I don't get jealous is a very jealous guy."

Lucas sighed. "Okay I'm jealous. But only because I saw what was going on. He kept looking at you. He likes you. And he had the audacity to make a move while I was there. He's trouble. Trouble I tell you."

"Of course he was looking at me. We were talking. People look at each other when they talk,hon. You do know that right?" She said patting his head to show she was teasing him about the whole jealous thing.

'He was looking at you when you weren't looking. That guy is trying to get your attention. He's trying to be with you."

Maya chuckled. "That could never happen."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I like you. Not Ryan. Ryan is just an acquaintance." Maya shook her head. "I can't believe a guy like you gets jealous. I should be jealous. Girls all over you all the time because you're amazing."

Lucas was feeling a lot better after what she said and intertwined his fingers in hers. "The way I see it guys are all over you because you're the amazing one and I'm just the lucky one."


	12. I chose you

Maya's usual routine was finish up in Art Club and head downstairs towards the gym. Here she picked up her best friend and her boyfriend.

She waved at Riley as she entered the door. Maya smiled as she watched her cheer. She was grateful Riley had been able to make it on the team without a problem. She just wanted Riley to be happy as possible.

She looked over at Lucas who was in a middle of a practice basketball game. After football season he had decided to try out for basketball and of course he had gotten on the team. He was good at any sport he set his mind to. Lucas saw her sitting on the bleachers smiled and waved and she waved back.

Maya took out her textbook. The only homework she had for the day was Mathhews history assignment. Next to her a few feet away sat two of the older cheerleaders. As she was trying to write she could hear their conversation.

"Hey. Friar is pretty cute isn't he?"

"Cute doesn't even begin describe him. He's really attractive."

"What I would do to be with that boy."

"It could happen."

They giggled. "It will happen. One of us is gonna date Lucas Friar. One day. We just got to make it happen."

Maya's eyes went wide as she heard their conversation but she didn't say a word. She realized she was holding her pencil so tight it almost broke. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. She looked over at the girls. She sort of knew them. They were the best cheerleaders on the squad. One of them was running for student body president. The other ran the fashion and beauty committee. They were the girls that everyone else looked up to. She watched as they waved in their flirty ways. Lucas waved back.

Maya almost broke the pencil again. This time Maya placed everything back in her bag and began to walk towards the door. This of course did not go unnoticed by Lucas. He called a time out during the practice and chased behind Maya.

"Hey, you're leaving already?" He asked.

"Yup. I'm just really tired." Maya said pushing the door open, her back towards Lucas.

"Are you feeling sick?" He asked concerned.

"No. Just tired." Maya tried to continue to walk but Lucas stood in front of her and Maya bit her lips and looked down.

Lucas squinted his eyes at her sensing something was off. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Maya responded still not trying to look at him

Lucas lifted her chin slightly and looked into her eyes. "It's not nothing. Your have a sad look in your eyes. What's really wrong?"

Maya forced out a chuckle. "What? I don't have a sad look in my eyes."

"Smile and deny it all you want but I know what I see. And I see two little sad eyes looking at me so tell me." Lucas insisted.

Maya flinched. He always knew what she was feeling. How did he do that?

"I- I was just...I-" Maya sighed trying to get her words together. "I'm not good enough for you."

Lucas face turned into one of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm this broken girl with a bunch of problems. I'm not an accomplished person like other people at this school. You get good grades, you're good looking, you're great at any sport you play you're basically the complete opposite of me. You could have anyone so much better than me."

Maya looked back into the gym at the two older cheerleaders. "You could have one of those girls. They like you. Compared to them well I'm not much."

Lucas looked at the girls and then at Maya. "You're right. I could have anyone, but never better than you. I chose you every time. You're the girl I want to be with, Maya. You're beautiful, kind daring and adventurous. You give my life excitement I didn't know I needed. You'll always be enough for me. You're probably too good for me and you know I wouldn't trade you in for any other girl."

"You'd take a Maya over a cheerleader?" Maya asked.

"Of course. Why would I want to be with a cheerleader? When I have the greatest girlfriend right here next to me." He said giving her a tight hug. "So stay with me for the rest of practice?"

Maya nodded and the two walked into the gym holding hands catching everyone's attention.

Those cheerleaders didn't stand a chance.


	13. Grabs

**A/N: Thank you all for reading my little one-shots. GMHS pt 1 & 2 was great. Can't wait for more episodes. Anyways special shoutout to aliqueen16 for always leaving a review. Your reviews make me smile so thanks! And thank you to all the guests who leave their comments. Every comment is appreciated and I'm glad you enjoy reading what I write. Thanks for reading and if you would like to request a one-shot don't be afraid and leave a comment about what you would like to see me write. :) **

Maya grabbed his shirt when she was annoyed.

She grabbed his shirt when she wanted him to shut up.

She grabbed his shirt when she wanted to show she was stronger.

She grabbed his shirt because she wanted to show she was the boss.

She grabbed his shirt because that was her way of communicating.

She grabbed his shirt because she enjoyed it.

She grabbed his shirt because she wanted him close.

This shirt grab shouldn't have been any different. It was supposed to go like any other shirt grabs. She'd pull him in close and quickly call him a name. Teasing him made her feel like she was pushing him away. Which was good because they _shouldn't_ be together. Just like how this shirt grab _shouldn't_ have gone differently and why it _shouldn't_ have happened.

But she didn't hate it.

She had grabbed his shirt as always. "You're such a Huckleberry." She could feel his light breath on her face and her eyes may have lingered too long staring into his. She should have let go and pushed him back and called him another name as usual, but that's not what happened.

Lucas leaned in and placed his soft lips right on hers. Her breath was taken away and maybe it was because of the sudden moment but she didn't kiss back. She realized she was gripping on tightly to his shirt and in a quick movement she let go and pushed him away, breaking the kiss.

"What did you do that for?"

Lucas smiled. "I'm sorry. But I had to do it...at least just once." He turned around and walked away.

What was wrong with him? He had just kissed her.

But she didn't hate it.


	14. Water Fight

"Living in New York is hard. We gotta suffer through it's torturing freezing temperatures then we gotta go through the same amount of torture with the immense heat in summer." Maya complained.

Lucas and Maya were outside in the park waiting for their friends to was very early so for the most part the park was empty. Maya was laying across on a bench looking up at the sky meanwhile Lucas was sitting on the edge of the bench.

"You would never survive Texas. It gets so much hotter over there."

Maya rolled her eyes."You always gotta mention your beloved Texas, don't ya?"

Lucas chuckled and while Maya was busy looking up at the clouds he was busy fiddling with the water fountain. He had water balloons he was planning to fill.

"Hey Maya. I Know exactly what you need for this hot weather."

"Ice Cream, Icee, ice?" She said still looking up and unaware as to what Lucas was doing.

"Nope. This." Lucas said throwing the blue water filled ballon at her.

Maya gasped at cold temperature of the water. She stood up wiping water away from her face. "Really Huckleberry? Really?"

Lucas had a huge grin on his face as he filled up another water ballon. "What are you gonna do about it, Hart?"

"Oh you know what I'm gonna do. I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. No in fact I'll show you what I'm gonna do." Maya cupped her hands to get some water from the other water fountain and threw it at Lucas. Her movement was so quick Lucas had no time to move and his shirt was splattered with water drops.

Lucas threw the second water ballon at her but Maya was able to dodge out of the way.

"I wasn't gonna use it just yet. But you brought this curse upon yourself. " Suddenly out of the side of her leather jacket she pulled out a water gun.

Lucas laughed. "That tiny plastic squirt gun is supposed to scare me?"

"Do not underestimate the power of my squirt gun." She said as she pointed the water gun at his face and pulled the trigger. Water fell on Lucas' face causing him to put his hands up for protection and started to run away.

"Where you going ranger Rick? Thought you weren't scared of my squirt gun."

Lucas managed to get on the other side where the other water fountain was and cupped his hands splashing Maya with some water. May kept squirting water until it ran out of water. Then she proceeded to pick up her water bottle which contained very cold water.

"Maya...No..." Lucas said putting his hands up.

Maya wasted no time and flung the water at him.

"That's ice cold!" Lucas exclaimed as the water fell on him.

"I know! That's the best part." Maya laughed and ran after Lucas.

Maya kept splashing water on him and Lucas tried doing the same by gathering as much water as he could from the water fountains. Their laughter filled the whole park.

Lucas had an idea. He ran over to the area of the park where there was grass and turned a tiny knob. A;l of a sudden the sprinklers turned on and Lucas charged at Maya and picked her up intending to get her into the water flow of the sprinklers.

"Put me down! No!" Maya yelled but she was laughing at the same time.

Lucas then walked over back to the grassy area towards where the water was coming from.

"Lucas!" Maya yelled while squirming and hitting his arms so he could release her.

Lucas put her down in front of the sprinklers. He too was getting water splashed on him but it was worth it. Laughing, Maya tried escaping but Lucas chased after her and pulled her back. He tried holding her in place so water was still falling on her but both ended up underneath the canopy of the falling sprinkling water. Lucas was holding Maya close to him with his hands on her arms trying to get her to stay in the water.

Their laughing was dying down and they looked up at each other with water falling on them lightly and the sunlight hitting them perfectly. Lucas' lips curled up in a smile with his eyes lit up.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Maya asked beginning to smile herself.

"Even soaked in water you look...good." Lucas said. Beautiful was the word he actually meant but he was afraid of the reaction he would get.

"Oh." Was all Maya could answer while looking up into his sincere light colored eyes. Whenever he commented her on the way she always thought he was just trying to be nice, but this felt different. This felt way better than all those other times.

"Yeah." Lucas said still looking at her almost breathless because of her beauty.

As much as she liked it...this was wrong. Lucas wasn't supposed to like Maya. He's supposed to only like Riley. That's just how things always were. It didn't matter how this moment felt. What mattered was Riley. She really didn't want to lose Riley and she knew how much she'd hurt if something happened between Maya and Lucas. So Maya did what she did best. Bury her feelings push people away.

Maya smiled wider and pushed him back in the part of the sprinklers that had more water and they went back to laughing and splashing each other with water playfully until their friends came.


	15. Love Like Ours

Lucas held her face so close to his just like he did back in Texas. His hand was tangled in her hair and his thumb was softly stroking her cheek. She could feel his gentle breath against her face. His eyes were locked on hers and then slowly they shut. His head, titling a little, began to move closer into her.

Maya panicked and pushed him away. "I can't do this."

Lucas sighed. "Why?"

Maya said walked away and sat down at the chair at her desk. "Why do you think? Because of Riley. I can't do this to her. I just can't."

"But what about how you feel?" Lucas asked knowing that in his heart he had felt something he never felt with Riley.

Maya shrugged. Lucas took a seat next to her.

Maya and Lucas had been working on a school project and somewhere along the way Lucas had found himself lost in Maya's eyes and her overall beauty. He just knew he had to kiss her.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

Lucas was no longer with Riley. They had dated for a bit but it hadn't exactly worked out as he thought it would. Now there was Maya and every time he was with her he just was able to feel something. Something big. It was like he never stopped liking her. But it had been days since breaking up with Riley. Was it possible he was too late to have a chance with Maya?

Maya crossed her arms. "It doesn't matter how I feel. What matters most to me is Riley."

"I know she's your best friend but you deserve to feel however you feel. You can't keep pushing everything away for her happiness." At this moment Lucas found it frustrating how much Maya sacrificed for Riley. She'd do anything for her best friend, but sometimes that got in the way.

Maya nodded. "Yes I do."

"You don't" Lucas insisted.

Maya remained silent.

"Well do you want to know how I feel?" He paused before continuing. "Do you remember what happened in Texas. Riley blurted out that you liked me then left us alone. I tried to get you to talk but instead you tried to avoid it by teasing me and then I...I tried getting you to stop. But instead something just came over me and I held you face. I should have kissed you then. I should have let you know how I felt. Instead I just made a mess of things by not being able to choose someone. And when I did... I realized it was the wrong person because I used to think it had always been Riley...but it's actually always been you."

Maya's eyebrows were scrunched up in doubt. "You mean that?"

"More than anything.." Lucas said looking down at his hands. "I just want to know how you feel."

Maya smiled. "I like you. I like you a lot."

Loving the words she had just said, he pressed his lips onto hers and Maya didn't back Lucas smiled back widely "Then we shouldn't have to bury our feelings. This is the way we feel. This is real."


	16. Midnight Adventure

"Come on Huckleberry. Climb faster!" Maya yelled. She was climbing up the ladder quickly, but Lucas was falling behind. Lucas stopped climbing and held onto the metal bars.

"Maya I'm pretty sure this is illegal. Can we please come down?"

Maya stopped to look at him. "Relax. This is why we're here at night. This way no one can see us."

Lucas pressed his lips together. "You know when I first got your text message I was thinking there was an emergency. I certainly wasn't expecting to be climbing up a rusty old ladder of an abandoned building in the middle of the night."

Maya laughed and proceeded to climb.

"I should have known you were trouble." Lucas said also continuing to climb.

"I always am." Maya said continuing to laugh.

Lucas had been asleep when he heard his phone buzz with new notifications. There were two messages from Maya.

 _Need you to come over to my house._

 _Now._

He had received messages from Maya in the middle of the night before but they were mostly texts about random things such as something about a movie, video game or a homework she forgot was due. Never had he been prompted to meet up with her at this time. It worried him and he just needed to make sure she was okay. He dressed up as quickly as possible and snuck out his bedroom window so that he wouldn't wake up any members of his family.

In minutes Lucas was arriving at Maya's building. When Maya saw him she jumped out her window and began pulling Lucas by his shirt and making him walk.

"Wait woah. Where are we going?" Lucas asked confused as to what was happening.

Maya continued to pull him. "We're going to the Arcadian"

Lucas stopped walking. "The abandoned building? What? Why?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

Lucas shook his head. "I thought this was an emergency. Why did you text me?"

Maya shrugged. "You're the only one who would have agreed to meet with me in the middle of the night."

Lucas nodded. It was true. He would do anything for his friends. Even if it meant that they asked in the middle of the night.

"Also because this involves you." Maya admitted.

"What does that mean?" Lucas asked now completely lost.

They had arrived at the side of the building in an alley where there was a ladder on the wall leading all the way to the top. Maya finally let go of Lucas' shirt. "Just climb Huckleberry."

Maya reached the roof and waited for Lucas.

"If we get caught we're going to get arrested for trespassing. "

Maya rolled her eyes. "We're not."

"Okay. We're on the roof. Why am I up here?"

Maya made her way towards the edge of the other side if the building. She sat on a large cinderblock and pat the spot next to her. Lucas sighed not seeing the point and took a seat.

"Look." Maya said pointing at the city below them.

Lucas was able to see the whole skyline of New York. It was beautiful because it seemed so peaceful yet so alive. The city lights brightened the sky like stars. It all seemed so majestic and grand. Sitting up here was the perfect place to take in such a wonderful view.

"Wow. It's...beautiful."

"I know. I love it. I used to love climbing up here whenever I felt...alone. It's a great place to just think you know?"

"Yeah. It seems like it."

They were quiet for a couple of moments, just staring at the wonderful sight.

"Hey Maya. I thought you said this also involved me somehow but how exactly?"

Maya smiled and from next to her she pulled out a large painting. It was the exact replica of the view.

"That's amazing!" Lucas remarked.

"Yeah. I think so too and it would have never happened if it weren't for you." Maya said quietly.

"Me?"

"Yeah. You were the one who initiated our little revolution towards convincing the school to keep art. If our school would have cut art I might have given up."

"I'm really glad you didn't" Lucas took the painting in his hands. "You're a great artist."

"I have to thank you. For believing in me."

"I'll always believe in you. Maya, you're capable of so much. You just need to go out there an try it."

"Thanks, Huckleberry."

Lucas chuckled and the two smiled at each other before going back to being quiet, just being together with the city lights until dawn.


	17. Mr & Mrs Friar

There comes a time in a woman's life when she feels like the happiest day of her life has finally arrived. For Maya today was definitely not that day.

She had waved goodbye as Riley left the room and promised to be downstairs in just a few minutes.

Of course she was lying. As soon as Riley closed that door Maya headed straight for the window. She parted her dress revealing sneakers underneath. These would help when she ran away. She climbed down the window and began to head for the parking lot. Her plan was to get to the car and drive as far away as possible.

Maya looked back to make sure no one was following her when suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Ah! Lucas. What are you doing out here? "

Lucas crossed his arms. "Well you know I was just in my room looking out the window and then I saw something weird. It was my future wife climbing out the window. What are you doing?"

Maya placed a hand on her chest pretending to be appalled at his statement. "You were spying on me? Didn't you know it is bad luck to look at the bride before the wedding."

Lucas smiled. "Yeah but there wouldn't really be much of a wedding without the bride now would there?"

Maya laughed nervously. "Congrats you caught me. I was hungry and wanted to go buy...french fries..." That was the first thing she could think of.

Lucas leaned against the car. "Right..." He squinted his eyes at her. "Why are you running away Maya? Don't you want to marry me?"

Maya sighed. "I do...I don't"

Lucas placed his hands in his pockets. "What does that mean? You do or don't"

Maya ran her fingers through her hair. "I guess I just got scared."

"Of what? You don't see a future with me?"

"I do see a future with you. I want it but as soon as we get married everything gets real. And what if...what if we don't work out. What if you decide one day you're tired of me and you...well I rather just not know." She said in an almost inaudible voice.

Lucas took her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers. "I would never get tired of you. I love you Maya. I want you to be my wife. The future is nothing to be scared of when we know we love each other. Our love is strong and since it is then there is no way I'll ever get tired of you. Especially since every day is a new adventure with you. There is no one I would rather be with and there is no one else I see myself with in the future. It's you and me forever." He placed his forehead on hers.

"That was part of your vows wasn't it?" Maya asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Maybe...some parts." Lucas said chuckling. "But you needed to hear them."

"I'm sorry I tried running away. You're right. I have to believe in our love. You and me forever. So this is really happening huh?"

"Yeah. Am I really marrying the blonde beauty? Wow. Aren't I lucky?" He said giving her a peck on the lips. "We could stay here but there's a crowd of people waiting to see us get married.

"Right."

Lucas offered his arm and they walked linked in arms.

 _-Hours Later-_

Lucas approached Maya. "So Mrs. Friar...still scared?"

Maya smiled and kissed him. "No... I got you."

 **Hey guys. :) I appreciate you all for reading. Thanks so much fort the feedback you already give me. It would be helpful if you could maybe tell me which one-shots you like the most so I can write more like that or you can just give me ideas. I really love this one shot collection and would love to do more.**


	18. Don't Leave

Lucas rapped on the small window to Maya's bedroom. Moments later she comes over and opens it.

"Hey, Huckleberry. What are you doing here?" She greeted him with a smile.

Lucas doesn't smile back. In fact his face looks completely devastated. Maya takes notice of this and her smile too fades away.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed and looked away. After a beat of silence he pulled up the window higher. Maya moved out of the way so that he could come in. Once inside he slid against the wall and onto the floor.

"There's something you need to know." He pulled his knees into his chest. "I haven't told anyone yet and I don't know why, but I just wanted to tell you first."

Maya laughed nervously. "Alright get to it."

Lucas took a deep breath. "I'm moving back to Texas."

"You're what?!" Maya shook her head.

"I'm moving back to Texas." He repeated.

"If you're joking this is a really bad joke ranger Rick." She said pointing a finger accusingly at him.

"Maya _I wish_ I was joking. Why would I joke about something like this?" He paused too upset to continue. "My dad got transferred again."

"No, but we just started high school. We didn't get to be kings yet. We all planned to be kings together. You haven't even tried out for the basketball team yet."

"I know. I started a whole new life here in New York. I'm a new person. A better person and it is all because of all my friends. And now I'm leaving?" Lucas buried his face in his knees.

Maya gently placed a hand on his back. "Does everyone else know?"

"You're the first person I have told."

This wasn't much of a surprise. Lucas and Maya would usually tell each other things that they hadn't told anyone else. It was mostly because they trusted that the other understood and would keep the secret. But this time it was different.

Maya crashed into him. She placed her arms under his and held onto him tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and a few tears escaped her eyes. "You can't just leave."

Lucas hugged her back. "I don't want to leave." He whispered the next part. "I don't want to leave you."

Maya lifted her head from her shoulder to look at him. "What?"

"I don't want to leave you. Not when I was going to tell you that I wanted to give us a shot."

"You thought we had a shot?"

"I did."

Maya let go of him. "And now you're leaving?"

Lucas nodded. He sighed loudly and sat on her bed. "We never even got a chance."

Maya took a seat next to him, her eyes full of disappointment. "That...sucks"

"Tell me about it." Lucas agreed.


	19. I know him

Riley smiled and pulled out an envelope. "Guess what this is?"

"Money?" Maya said hopefully.

Riley shook her head. "It's Lucas' answers to those questions we all filled out about what we like. Our hobbies and things like that. "

Maya raised an eyebrow. "You stole it?"

"Maybe..."

"I'm so proud of you. I really am a good bad influence for you." She took the letter from Riley's hands and began to open it. "Well let's read it."

Riley took the envelope back. "I have a better idea. Why don't we have some fun and see if we can guess his answers."

Maya shrugged. "Okay sure. Why not?"

Riley pulled out one card. "Okay let's see. The first question is 'What's your favorite movie?'"

Riley immediately said. "Captain America." The most heroic of all superheroes. Riley and Lucas had talked about superheroes and how she thought he's make a great superhero.

"Butch Cassidy and the Sundance kid."

Riley chuckled. "Well that's a weird guess. Here let's check the answer." Riley turned the card around to reveal the answer. It was exactly what Maya had said. "How did you know that?"

"I actually love that movie. I saw the movie poster saved on his phone. It's why I called him Sundance that one time."

Riley nodded. "Yeah okay lucky guess. I'll get the next one."

She pulled out a second card and read it. "You're all by yourself. No friends. Just you alone. What do you like to do?"

Riley smiled widely. She knew this one. "Volunteer at animal shelters. He cares about animals but it's just not something he tells people a lot. That's why he'd rather do it alone."

Feeling proud of her answer, Riley turned to Maya to hear her response.

Maya thought for a bit then finally says. "Stare into the sky at night. Look up at the stars."

Riley reads out loud. "Okay it says: When I'm alone I like the quiet. Especially at night. Back in Texas one of my favorite things to do was to be outside in the backyard and admire the beauty of the stars."

Riley raised an eyebrow at Maya. "Can you see through the cards?"

Maya shook her head and shrugged. "No. That's actually what I would do too. Or just sit by my window and draw."

Riley bit her lip and pulled out the next card.

"What song do you like to play often? "

"Heroes by David Bowie." Riley said.

"Probably something slow."Maya answered.

"He wrote Desperado by the Eagles." Riley was starting to get worried. She hadn't gotten any right and Maya and known them all. But she was the one who was supposed to know everything about Lucas.

Riley pulled out the last card. "What is the most important lesson you've learned and you'll never forget."

"If you believe in yourself and other people who care about you believe in you then you can accomplish anything." Riley was thinking of the moment when she had convinced Lucas to ride that bull. He was afraid to do it but she knew he could do it and he had done it, making him the hero of his hometown.

Maya looked down. "It's gotta be something about changing. How our past shouldn't affect who we are now. The next day can always be better. We can change into better people but still be true to ourselves."

Riley turned the card over. "Your past doesn't define who you are. Surround yourself with good influences and focus on the people around you. They'll never let you fall far and they'll keep you on the right path."

Riley put down the cards. " I didn't get any right but all your answers were almost exactly like his. Has he told you all of these before?"

"Not exactly. I don't know. I guess I just pay attention to him no matter how much I make fun of him."

It was weird. Maya hadn't expected to know all the answers but she had.

She just knew him.


	20. Fortune Cookie

_"Someday you're going to make someone a wonderful fortune cookie." -Maya Hart_

 ** _Thank you all for your reviews and suggestions. I'll try to write more often._**

Lucas closed his locker and took a deep breath. He made his way towards the blonde beauty who was talking to her best friend, Riley, as she always was.

"Hey," he said as he approached them. "Could I talk to you for a second?" He was looking at Maya.

When Riley saw this she smiled and looked between Maya and Lucas. "Well, I'll leave you two alone." With that she turned away and walked to Farkle by his locker.

"What are we talking about, Huckleberry?" Maya smiled and raised an eyebrow.

Lucas chuckled at this and looked at the ground nervously. "Do you remember that time in middle school...it seems so long ago now...when you were afraid you'd never be great at art like those people in your book?"

Maya nodded remembering the moment. Back then it took so much to believe in herself. Now she knew better and she tried her best with every single one of her artworks. Her friends really helped her to believe she could one day be a great artist.

"Yeah I remember. You told me I would never know how good I was if I didn't try. I don't think I ever thanked you for that. Thank you."

"Back then you just said I'd make someone a wonderful fortune cookie rather than say thank you." Lucas chuckled again.

Maya joined in on the chuckling. "Sorry about that."

"No, actually that inspired me."

"Inspired you to what? Are you seriously considering it a job? Because if you are you know what that means right? You can get me as many fortune cookies as I want and then-"

Lucas held up his hands to stop her. "Maya I'm not working at a fortune cookie factory."

"Oh then what is it?"

Lucas put his hand in pocket. "It might be kind of cheesy but I thought to get you this." Out of his pocket he pulled a fortune cookie.

"You work at a fortune cookie factory and you only thought to bring me one." Maya smiled and took the cookie from his hands.

Lucas shook his head and smiled. "Just open it."

Maya threw away the wrapper and cracked open the cookie. She picked up the white paper slip. It read: _Maya Hart, will you go to prom with me? - Lucas_

Maya smiled widely. "I was right. I said one day you'd make someone a wonderful fortune cookie and you did."

"So is that a yes?"

Maya took a bite of the cookie and smiled. "What do you think?"


	21. Goodnight

"Lucas, are you okay?" Maya asked and Lucas nodded and put down a card. It was Saturday and the friends were all hanging out in Maya's room playing a couple of games. After an hour or so it was just Lucas and Maya.

"Lucas. What's wrong you barely talked to us at all. Are you okay?" Lucas nodded.

Maya crossed her arms and waited for him to give a different response. "Come on."

Lucas sighed. "I'm just really tired and I cant't think straight."

Maya slid next to him where he was sitting on the floor leaning against the side of the bed. "I noticed. You've been like this for the past few days and every time I ask what's wrong you say nothing and that you're okay. So tell me the truth."

Lucas fiddled with his fingers. "I haven't exactly been sleeping the past few days. Maybe an hour or two..."

Maya pressed her lips together when hearing this. "Is it nightmares?"

Lucas nodded, but didn't say anything else. Instead his body shuddered as if remembering his night torments.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked quietly.

"I didn't want you to worry"

"I'm your girlfriend. You can tell me anything. I just want to make sure you're okay." Maya took his hand and intertwined their fingers. "You want to tell me about them?"

Lucas shook his head.

"Ok." Maya leaned her head against his shoulder. "It's okay."

They stayed like this for a while until Lucas began to speak. "In the nightmare, it's dark and I'm walking alone." Maya lifted her head and listened as he spoke. "I walk and walk and then I see my family. I start making my way towards them until this dark figure appears. I can't see his face, but he's threatening my family. I try to fight and I try to save them but I can't. Then the figure pulls me away down a dark alley...where I see my friends and the same thing happens. I fight, but I can't win. Then I see you...and it happens again. And the figure just stands there and laughs telling me over and over again that I'll always be alone."

Lucas finishes telling the nightmare and a tear falls from his eyes. Maya lets go of his hand and instead hugs him tightly. She uses her finger to wipe the tear away. "That'll never happen. Your family is with you. Your friends are with you. I'm with you. We're safe and so are you."

Lucas nods, but Maya can see that he's still hurting. She stands up and extends her hand to help him up. She motions for him to sit on top of the bed as she goes and gets her guitar.

"I wrote a song. Want to hear it?"

Lucas gives her a small smile. "I'd love to."

She plays the song to try and calm him down. After she finishes she can see that it worked at least somewhat. She places her guitar down and sits next to him on the bed. She pulls him down so that he's laying his head against her lap and holds his hand as she begins to soothly sing again. After she finishes the song she can see that he has closed his eyes. She smiles and slowly moves away so that he's laying down directly on the bed. She gently lifts his head to readjust the pillow and lets him sleep.

Maya keeps busy by doing homework and sketching. An hour later she can hear Lucas begin to become restless in his sleep. She quickly walks over and sits at the edge of the bed. "It's okay. Everything's fine." She gently rubbed his back and shoulder. He wasn't away yet, but he was still clearly having a nightmare. She kneeled down and kisses his cheek. "No nightmares. Just restful sleep." She whispers in his ear. "I'm right here." She stayed beside him until he was no longer grunting in sleep. When she saw that he was peacefully sleeping again she went back to doing what she was doing.

An hour later Katy came into the room. "I was wondering if you and Lucas want to..." She paused when she saw Maya hold up a finger to her lips and shhhhed her. "He's sleeping." Maya whispered. Katy nodded. "Sorry. I'll come back later." She whispered back and gently closed the door behind her.

Many hours later Lucas finally awoke. "Hey sleepyhead. How'd you sleep?" Maya smiled as she saw him getting up.

Lucas smiled when he saw the clock. "I actually slept for more than an hour?"

Maya nodded. "Yup you missed lunch and dinner, but I'm sure there's still some you can-"

Lucas interrupted her with a kiss. "Thank you."

Maya smiled. "I'm just glad you were able to sleep."

Lucas hugged her tightly. "I couldn't have done it without you... maybe I should sleep here more often." Maya laughed. "Yeah I'm not sure my mom or Shawn would like that idea." Lucas laughed too. "You're right." He looked at her and smiled. "I'm lucky to have you."

"Back at you, Huckleberry."


	22. The Talk

As usual, Lucas walked Maya home after finishing up homework with their friends at Topanga's. Upon reaching her building Lucas leaned in and pecked her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, babe. Text you later." He waved and turned around, but Maya held onto his hand.

"Hey so I'm really nervous about the test. Help me study?"

Lucas smiled. "Anything for you. We can go over the study guide I made."

Maya nodded. "You're the best. Let's go upstairs to my room. My mom and Shawn shouldn't be back from work until later so we won't be bothered."

Lucas and Maya spread worksheets, study guides, flash cards and textbooks across her bed and desk. The more they reviewed the better Maya was feeling about the test. She felt more confident about passing. Years ago Maya never really cared about grades, but she was working on become a better person. One who could achieve more and it seemed to be going pretty well so far.

Lucas yawned and stretched his arms. "We should study the other chemistry now."

"Are you kidding? There's more chemistry! I thought the test was on 4 chapters! Now there's more. I don't think I can do it. I just-"

"Woah relax. I meant a different kind of chemistry." Lucas smiled.

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Different kind?"

"You know the chemistry where your beautiful eyes look into mine..." He smirked.

Maya started laughing. "Oh that chemistry...I don't think that's going to help me pass."

"You're probably right." Lucas intertwined his fingers with hers. "But it's more fun." He kissed her cheek.

"That is a good point and since you insist." Maya turned her face so that her lips met with his lips.

Lucas raised his hands to cup her face and pull her closer. They parted their lips and locked them again. Lucas let one of his hands drop from her face to hold her hand. He let his other hand run through her hair as he continued to kiss her. After a while they stopped to catch their breath and Lucas rested his head on her forehead. "Told you it was fun." They both smiled before going back to kissing. Their soft lips brushing against each other gently and slow. Suddenly the door to Maya's room opened and both jumped back.

"Guess who's home?" Shawn stood at the door with a grin on his face.

"Uh that's great...Lucas and I were just studying..." Maya said awkwardly.

"Right. Studying. Anyways... Lucas can you give us a second." Shawn said in a stern tone then started chuckling. "I'm going to have a talk with Maya."

"Yes sir." Lucas left the room without hesitation and did as he was told.

Maya scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "A talk?"

"Yes a talk." Shawn smiled.

"Please not a talk." Maya groaned.

Shawn took a seat next to Maya on the bed and put his arm over her shoulder. "Oh it's happening. A fatherly talk." He smiled before continuing. "How are you and Lucas doing?"

"Can this please happen another time? I have a test tomorrow." Maya said pointing to the papers on her bed. "Also if it's that type of talk can we have that never."

"Relax. Studying can wait for a bit. How are you and Lucas doing?" Shawn repeated.

Maya shrugged and smiled. "Good. Things are good."

"I'm glad to hear that. I really am." Shawn paused. "But I know you. Things are good and they could be great."

Maya shook her head. "What? What do you mean?"

"I know you're holding back." Shawn said looking at her in the eyes.

"I'm not holding back." Maya said quickly avoiding his eye contact.

"You're me and I'm basically future you. I'm future you and you're me and my past me. And there's no one else I know better than past me and future me and present me." Shawn said while smiling widely.

Maya shook her head and scrunched her eyebrows. "What?"

Shawn chuckled. "What I'm trying to say is that I know you and you don't have to lie to me. You're holding back because you're afraid."

Maya stayed silent and just stared at Shawn.

"Maya, you don't have to be afraid. It's okay to express how you're feeling."

"But what if expressing how I feel changes things. I like things the way they are." Maya blurted out.

"Things can change and have good outcomes, you know. You have to take a chance. Besides, Lucas is a great guy. Yeah I just admitted that."

That made Maya smile. "Okay. I'll give it a try. Thanks, Shawn."

Shawn pulled her in a hug. "Anytime, kiddo. I'm always here for you." He stood up and opened the door. "Lucas! Get in here!" Shawn yelled.

Lucas came jogging in. "Yes sir?" He asked nervously while glancing at Maya.

Shawn tried really hard to hide his smile. He loved messing with this kid. "Have a seat. I believe you and Maya need to talk."

Lucas took a seat next to Maya. He was worried. He didn't have any idea what this could be about. Shawn walked out of the room and left the two alone.

"What's he talking about?" Lucas asked.

"Well there's something I haven't told you. So I know we've been together for almost a year now..." She paused.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

Maya breathed in and out deeply. "I love you."

Lucas started to laugh lightly. "What?"

Maya frowned. "Why are you laughing? I just told you- I- just forget it." She began to stand but Lucas took her hand.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at myself. I've been wanting to say that to you for months, but I was so afraid to how'd you react and here you are telling me first."

"You were afraid?" Maya asked a little surprised.

"I was. I was sacred you would say you didn't feel the same way. I guess I had nothing to worry about."

"I was afraid too. I thought things would change and everything would go wrong, but Shawn helped me."

Lucas smiled. "I'm glad he did." He hugged her tightly and kissed the side of her head. He got close to her ear and whispered. "I love you, too."

Maya's heart skipped a beat and she smiled. "What?" She said trying to mimic Lucas as she repeated what he had said earlier.

"I love you, Maya hart." He said loudly and kissed her lips.

Suddenly, Shawn appeared at the door. "Hey Friar. Maya's got a chemistry test to study for so...get out of my daughters room." Afterwards he grinned. "Cory taught me that one."

Lucas and Maya laughed. Lucas kissed her goodbye and headed home.

Shawn sat down again with Maya. "So I take it as it went well?"

"Yeah. It did. And I hope it continues that way." She replied.


	23. The One With Lucas' Father

Maya knocked on Lucas' door. Immediately the green-eyed boy appeared at the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey Maya."

Maya raised her arm to show that she carried a 6-pack of can sodas and a bag of popcorn. Lucas' smile faded. "Biology project first. Then movie."

Maya walked through the door, past the teenage boy still holding onto the door, and into the living room. Lucas' home had premium cable with all the good movies. Normally, she'd go to Farkle's house to watch the movies but she had been paired up with Lucas for science class. He'd promised he'd let her watch a movie if she did some of the work.

"Oh come on. The movie will inspire me to work."

Lucas scoffed. Like he was going to fall for that one again. "No it won't. You'll probably pick either a sci-fi or a horror movie. Then after watching it you won't stop talking about it, you'll start making theories and I'm going to end up doing all the work."

"But you're just so much smarter than me." Maya tried complimenting him, Lucas wasn't buying it.

"Nice try." He picked up the thick biology textbook from the table. "Project first. The faster we work the faster we watch the movie."

Maya sighed. "You really like raining on my parade, Huckleberry. Fine. Let's do this dumb project."

Surprisingly it wasn't as bad as Maya thought it would be. She was able to understand the information thanks to the Ranger Rick's patience and his ability to break things down.

A tall man, almost an exact replica of Lucas, with the exception of dark bags under his eyes, a colder stare and a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth, walked into the living room.

He seemed to ignore Maya and he looked straight at Lucas. "You fix the car boy?"

Lucas' frame tensed up and he looked away from his father's eye contact. "Not yet sir."

"Why the hell not?"

Maya went back to flipping through the textbook pages hoping to remain invisible.

"I had a biology project to finish."

Lucas' father shook his head disappointedly. "Biology. What for?" He paused then tilted his head. "Working towards your stupid veterinarian dream?"

Maya tightened her grip on her pen so much that her knuckles went white. Lucas was going to say something and it wasn't going to be good. But Lucas didn't say anything. Instead he had a hand on his forehead and stared at the papers on the desk.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, boy."

Slowly Lucas head rose to look at his father. "Yes, sir."

"I've told you a million times. You ain't getting nowhere with that dream of yours. You should follow after your brother. Now he's got the right idea. Focusing on basketball. You hear he's gonna get a scholarship soon? Now he's going somewhere."

Mr. Friar shook his head again. "Can't even fix a damn car."

"I'll do it after I'm done with my project."

"Don't bother. You probably won't do it right anyways. I'll ask your brother."

"I can do it." Lucas said quietly.

"How can you? You never pick up tools. You only play sports "for fun" You always got your nose in the books. And you waste your time with your little friends." He gave Maya a small glance. "I told your mother we should have left you with your aunt back in Texas. I bet you feel real invincible in the city. The city made your head get lost on the clouds." He paused. "I think I liked you better when you were beating up kids" He laughed. "I don't even know what to do with you anymore."

Maya waited for Lucas to respond. She pleaded with her eyes so that he would get up and say something, but he wouldn't even look at her. Maya couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you joking?"

As if just realizing her presence Mr. Friar looked at her. "What?"

"You can't be serious. It sounds like you're saying you're not proud of your son."

Mr. Friar laughed again. "Proud of him? What's there to be proud of?"

"What?" Maya balled her hands into fists and walked over to where Mr. Friar was standing. "Lucas is the greatest guy I know. He's talented in so many ways. He balances sports, clubs, school and friends so well. He actually knows whatever this next biology chapter is about, even I know I don't get it, but I don't have to worry because I know he'll explain every single step, no matter how long it takes, until I understand it. How he puts up with me I don't know. What I do know is that he's a good guy and he's going to go far. I also know he doesn't need a basketball scholarship. I believe in him and I know he's going to be the best veterinarian in all of New York City. He used to be someone who couldn't control his anger, but he changed and became an amazing person. He's talented, kind, patient, sometimes even really funny and most importantly he puts everyone else before himself. I'm really lucky to be his friend. You know what? If you can't see that your son is someone to be proud of then you don't know him. Which is a shame because you're really missing out."

Lucas' father looked between Maya and Lucas. Maya grit her teeth. She expected more yelling, but she didn't care. She was going to yell right back at him. But he didn't. Instead, he took the cigarette out of his mouth and looked at Lucas. "She's bold. Be more like her." Without another word he walked out of the house.

Maya turned back to look at Lucas who was staring at her with awe in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I might have made things worse, but I couldn't listen to him anymore." She said as she walked back. Without warning, Lucas gave Maya a hug.

"Thank you, Maya."

She smiled and returned the hug. "You don't have to thank me. Everything I said was true."

Letting go of him she sat back down. "So next chapter? I just want to finish this. You still owe me a movie."

Lucas smiled back and nodded. After a few pages Lucas looked up and smirked.

"By the way... you admitted it. You do think I'm funny."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Alright don't push it, Huckleberry"

 **/So someone on tumblr requested I write something about Maya finding out Lucas doesn't have a good relationship with his father. Thought it would be good to post here too. I'll take requests here too if you have anything in mind. /**


	24. Spin The Bottle

**/Special thanks AnaFerk for the request! Hope you like it!**

 **Thank you all who are reading :) /**

"Remind me again why I let you sign me up for this club?" Maya complained.

They were stuck on a camping trip as part of the nature club and of course they had no wifi. Everyone was getting pretty bored. The adults had all gone to sleep but the teens had woken up as soon as they did. They weren't sleepy yet but they wanted something to do. The six friends now all sat in a circle talking quietly and a few other kids were doing the same not too far.

"Come on Maya. At least it was a fun day right?" Riley said elbowing Farkle.

Maya rolled her eyes. Riley had fun. She had been with Farkle all day. Those two never stopped smiling at each other. "Lots of fun." Maya responded sarcastically.

Her day had not gone so well. She looked nervously at Lucas, who of course was staring at her back. Maya quickly looked away. Stupid Huckleberry.

Just a few hours ago, Lucas had told her that he had feelings for her. That he was sorry for not realizing it sooner. That he wanted them to be together.

Maya had yelled at him. Pushed him even. She said she didn't believe him and that it didn't matter because she didn't feel the same way. She told him he was just confused and he should just go away. The truth was that she had felt something. Anger mostly. Anger because she had gone through so much to try and forget him and now he was trying to tell her that he had feelings for her? What about Riley? Maya turned to look at her.

She was whispering something to Farkle and the two of them laughed.

Riley was dating Farkle now, but would it be okay to date her best friend's ex? Maya shook her head trying to shake away the idea. Why was she even considering this? She didn't like Lucas and that was that.

Maya was about to go to the tent and sleep when suddenly one of the girls from their class sat with them.

"Hey guys wanna play a game?"

Riley was the first one to answer. "Sure. What game?"

The girl lifted up an empty bottle. "Spin the bottle."

Maya widened her eyes at Riley and tried to use gestures to get her to say no. Riley was probably thinking this was a good time to make friends, but Maya did not want any part in it. Unfortunately, Riley ignored Maya and nodded. "Yeah. Let's all play."

The girl gave the bottle to Riley who spun first. The bottle landed on Farkle.

"Ok what's the dare?" Riley asked Farkle.

The girl laughed. "Dare? What are you talking about? You have to kiss him."

"Kiss him?" Riley exclaimed befuddled.

Maya rolled her eyes. "What did you think spin the bottle was, genius?"

"I thought it was- I just thought-" Riley stuttered and the girl laughed again.

"Come on. You two have to kiss."

Farkle and Riley blushed and looked at each other nervously. Yeah they kissed. Just not in front of so many people staring at them.

"Aren't you boyfriend and girlfriend? How hard is it to kiss your own boyfriend?" The girl laughed again.

"Yeah Riley? Am I really that repulsive?" Farkle teased.

Riley laughed and quickly kissed him in the lips. "There. Next!"

It was Smackle's turn. She spun the bottle and it landed on Zay.

"Smackle, you don't have to if you don't want to." He started to say, but Smackle kissed him on the cheek. He smiled in return. " That works too. I'm cool with that."

Then it was Maya's turn. She looked at the empty soda bottle and shook her head. "No way. I'm not playing this game."

The girl looked offended. "What? Everyone else did it! Even Smackle. Come on."

"It's a stupid game."

"You're scared."

"No I'm not!" Maya replied defensively.

"Then do it."

"Fine. Whatever. No big deal." Maya replied and spun the bottle furiously. Except it was a big deal because the bottle landed on who she least wanted it to land on.

"I am /not/ kissing him." Maya started to get up, but the girl pushed her back down.

"Nope. You already spun. Gotta do it now."

All eyes were on the two of them. Maya didn't want to do it. Not after what had happened today. She glanced at Riley who was smiling at her and nodding. Why was she smiling like that? She glanced at everybody else. They were all smiling. A few were even quietly chanting. 'Do it. Do it.'

Maya looked at Lucas. He was fiddling with his hands. Slowly his gaze rose up to meet hers. His green eyes gave her a soft look. "I'm sorry." He whispered so no one else could hear.

"You're stalling, Maya." The girl said.

Maya slid closer towards Lucas who seemed surprised she did so. She pushed her hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. She expected to do it quickly. Just getting it over with right? It was just a dumb game.

She leaned forward letting her lips meet his. His very soft lips. Her heart raced and suddenly she didn't want to pull away so quickly. His lips locked on hers and it was if everyone else had disappeared. That is until she heard them cheering. She quickly backed away after that and she could see Lucas grinning at her. That's when she knew...she definitely liked him too.

The cheering caused the adults to wake up and they made everyone get into their tents. Maya headed towards the tent she was sharing with Riley, but she felt a tap on her shoulders. Lucas.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I-that was- I know it was a game. I promise I'll leave you alone after you answer this question. When we kissed back there did you feel something? Was it real?"

Maya bit her lip and shook her head. "No, that was a dumb game."

"Oh, ok I-"

Maya grabbed his shirt just like old times, pulled him close and let her lips meet his once again. After they parted Maya whispered. "But this is real."

Lucas smiled. "I liked this one better."

"Goodnight, Huckleberry."

"Goodnight, Shortstack"

 **/Thank you all for reading! If you want to request a one-shot please do so in the reviews :)**


	25. Secret Valentine

_Requested on tumblr: The core 6 plays secret valentine and Maya gets Lucas_

—-

"Secret Valentine!" Riley exclaimed. She was carrying a pink box covered in red hearts. There wasn't any doubt that she made it herself.

"No!" The entire group replied.

"But love! And friendship." Riley argued.

"Don't we suffer enough during secret santa?" Maya whined.

"Hey YOU all loved your gifts. It was a good day."

The group mumbled but Riley wasn't taking any complaining.

"We're doing this. Besides Lucas wasn't here for secret santa. Now we're all here!"

Maya glared at Lucas. "Thanks Ranger Rick. I blame you."

"Now remember it's a secret so no one say anything. Just pick a name and get the person a gift by the 14th."

The group groaned collectively before each went inside the box to pick out one of the little glittery slips that had a name written on it.

—-

On the 14th, before school, Maya went to Lucas' house before heading to Riley.

She carried a somewhat large rectangular object wrapped in plastic under her arm. The closer she stepped to the building the more she realized she shouldn't be here this early. But she didn't want to give it to him at school. People would be watching there. Definitely not at Topanga's either since there were many people there too. Besides, Riley had allowed them to give their gifts to their valentine whenever they could rather than with the group together. Mostly because they had all pleaded for her not to make it some huge deal. They just wanted to get it over with. Maya definitely wanted to get this over with quickly.

Before she even had a chance to enter the building Lucas was walking out with a gift in his hand. He noticed her immediately and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Riley's? You always pick her up."

"Yeah I'm going. I had to give you the stupid Valentine's day gift."

"Oh. You're my secret valentine?" He chuckled. "I'm surprised you got me something."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't get me a secret santa gift."

"You weren't even here." She handed him the frame under her arm. "Besides this might be same gift I was going to give you for Christmas."

Lucas took the rather large frame from her and looked at it.

"You can open it."

"It's not even wrapped." Not that he expected anything else. It was a miracle he even received anything, but now he was starting to think it was a prank. He slowly unwrapped the plastic off and realized it was a painting canvas. When he turned it around it was completely painted black.

"What the hell?" He looked towards the blonde who was smiling.

"It's your favorite color."

"Black is not my favorite color?!"

"Oh. Oops." Maya shrugged and chuckled. "Well I gotta go pick up Riley. See you at school Huckleberry."

"Wait." Struggling with the painting in his hand he managed to extend the bag in his hands towards her. "I got you for the valentine thing too."

Maya reluctantly took the bag, that happened to be very light, and stuffed it in her backpack. "Thanks."

"What? You're not gonna open it?"

"Later. It's getting late."

"I'm gonna go put this away in my room. There's no way I'm carrying this around school all day."

—-

Maya paced around in her room with a single paper in her hands. How could he have done this? How dare he have done this? She was panicking. How could this be possible? She read the words on the paper over and over again. We would like to thank you, Maya Hunter, for your submission…..highly prominent…our featured artist…full scholarship to our 8 week summer program…

Those words couldn't possibly be about her. Yet there was her name on top. She wished she hadn't opened the stupid gift. She wished that she didn't have the urge to call that stupid cowboy at 12:43 in the morning. She grabbed her cellphone and waited. He was probably asleep.

"Hello?"

"What is this?" Maya yelled harshly.

"You're gonna have to be more specific."

"I'm not playing games, Huckleberry. What am I reading?"

"Your gift?"

"W-why would you do this?"

"Because you're talented Maya. I took a picture of one of your paintings and submitted it to the contest. I know you were afraid and didn't apply so I did it for you. You won. I knew you would."

"I don't- I- thank you, Lucas."

"Let the world see your talent, Maya."

There was a moment of silence on both ends of the phone call before Maya spoke again.

"Well now I feel bad. My gift was terrible."

Lucas looked over at the painting now hanging in front of his bed. When he had turned off the lights to his room he had realized the painting wasn't just the color black at all. It was a dark blue. Within the frame of the painting Maya had placed little LED lights making it look like a sky full of stars. Just like the stars of Texas he always missed. He didn't know how she had done it, but it was absolutely beautiful.

"No. Don't feel bad. You got it just right. That's my favorite color."

—-

 **/Thanks for reading!/**


	26. That One Night In A Car

_Requested on tumblr: Body Heat-"Skin on Skin."_

–That One Night In A Car–

There are so many cars. Why are there so many cars? Since when were there so many people in upstate New York? Okay that was a stupid question, but Maya was really upset. She absolutely hated traffic.

"I'll pick you up." He had said. "We'll be back in no time." He said. Lies. All lies. Right now as she turned to look at the teen in the driver's seat she really wanted to punch him, but he was at the wheel.

Wait a minute, they were stuck in traffic, he wasn't driving! She punched him. Lightly, of course.

But still, he yelped. "Hey!"

"We're never going to make it back in time for Riley's poetry thing. I'm stuck in this stupid traffic in a car with a Huckleberry! I should have taken the bus." Maya hit him 2 more times before crossing her arms. She had promised Riley she would be there. They were talking about her entering the poetry competition for weeks. Maya expected to be there in the front row. However, Maya had gotten an opportunity to present her work at an art convention in upstate New York. Lucas offered to drive her there and back since all the adults were busy and Lucas was the only one out of their group who had a license. If there weren't so much traffic she could have been back in the city, with Riley, supporting her.

"Maya! If you would have taken the bus you would have been stuck in this traffic too. Would you stop hitting me? It's not my fault!"

"We've been here for hours! These cars don't seem to be moving any time soon." She looked at the car dashboard and tried her best not to hit him again. "Oh and would you look at that. We're almost out of gas."

Lucas rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue on the side of his cheek. "We could have made it with the gas that we had. I just hadn't expected so much traffic."

"Is there literally no other way to get back to the city."

"The exit isn't for another 3 miles. We haven't moved…update says the traffic might lift in 4 hours, we might not have any gas by then"

"Where's the next gas station?"

"Ehhh 8 miles?"

"Are you freaking kidding me? It's about to get dark so we can't walk because oh yeah we're in the middle of fking nowhere. We don't have any gas, our phones are about to die and so we're doomed to being stranded on this highway. Great. Just great. Thanks a lot Ranger Rick."

He clenched his jaw. "Again…Not. My. Fault."

Maya mumbled under her breath. Probably words she shouldn't be saying. Lucas was unaffected by that. Instead, he kept tapping his thumb on the steering wheel. As he tried thinking of a plan he noticed a sign.

"Look Maya. There's a campsite. We can stay there."

Maya looked up. "Camping? Really? This isn't time for recreational activities!"

"No. I mean we're not moving for another 4 hours but by then we'll lose gas. We should just wait until the morning."

"Okay sure whatever. But how are we even going to get out of here? The exit is all the way over there"

They were a few cars behind the campsite exit and it seemed almost impossible. Yet Lucas smirked.

"Like this." He jerked the steering wheel of the car just enough to move it off the road and onto the grassy hill. A bumpy ride later, they were headed to the campsite.

—–

"What the hell do you mean you don't have camping gear?"

"I live in New York City. I don't exactly carry around camping supplies, Maya!"

"You sure made it seem that way with the way you were explaining your great plan" She said great plan while making air quotes with her fingers.

"What? All I said hey look there's a campsite."

"This place doesn't even have a place where you can buy camping gear? What is this shit?"

"That's not how campsites work, Maya."

"How would I know that? I've never been camping!"

"Stop yelling at me over everything!"

"Fine!" She sighed heavily and sat on a rock that was near the car. "I'm really hungry."

"That I can help with." He pulled out a couple of protein bars from his car and tossed one to Maya.

They sat in silence as Maya tried to calm down. After eating she called Riley right away. She only managed to apologize and say a few words about being stuck surrounded by trees before the signal dropped. Stupid middle of nowhere.

Since it was a a random Thursday in September, the campsite was empty. They walked a around for a bit before returning to the car.

"Hey look. You can see the stars like back in Texas."

Maya smiled. That was her favorite part about Texas….among other things. Not that she would ever admit that to Lucas.

"I'm going to sleep. You should too. If we sleep early we can get out of this deserted place faster." Suddenly she leapt onto the back of the car. "Dibs on the backseat!" Maya yelled. "Set an alarm on your phone to like 4 or 5am. There shouldn't be any traffic then."

"Agreed." Lucas replied. He tried to get comfortable sitting in the front and adjusted the seat so it went far back just enough so it didn't bother Maya in the backseat.

A few minutes later Maya spoke. "Lucas…I'm cold."

"Yeah it does get cold at night." He said without opening his eyes.

"Let me guess. No extra blanket in the trunk?"

"Sorry." He sat up and started unbuttoning his plaid shirt . "Here. Just take my shirt. You can use it as a blanket."

"Won't you be cold?"

"No. I'm fine." He pointed to his tank top. "I still have this." He threw the shirt towards her and Maya shrugged and took it.

She laid back down using Lucas' shirt as a blanket. It was so soft. The smell was so comforting. She felt safe. She opened one eye to look at Lucas. He was shivering.

"Dammit Huckleberry."

"What?" He sat up again, a look of worry on his face. He quickly looked out the windows as if to see if there were any predators.

"You're cold. Take your shirt back."

"No. You're more cold than I am."

"Are you saying I can't handle the cold?"

"That's not what I'm saying. Just take the shirt."

"No. I'm not letting you die of pneumonia." She paused to think. "Body heat. That can keep us warm."

"Very funny. Goodnight." Lucas closed his eyes once again.

"Lucas, I'm serious. Just lay down in the back with me. Seriously, I know it's dark but I swear you're turning blue."

Slowly, Lucas sat up and looked at her to check if she was serious. She had used his real name. She usually did that when she was serious. She also wasn't smiling like she often did when she teased him. "Okay." He responded before stepping out of the car and into the back.

"Well maybe we are not both going to fit on the backseat…." Maya started, but Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah we will. You're small."

Maya rolled her eyes. She laid down with her body facing the back of the car. Lucas tried lying down with his back against her back, but he slipped onto the floor of the car.

"Yeah. This isn't gonna work. What if I lie down first and then you lie next to me."

Maya hesitated at first, but she was already so sleepy so she just shrugged. "Sure."

Lucas lied down and Maya then lay next to him. Maya almost slipped back but Lucas was quick and placed his arms on her back and pushed her closer to his chest.

"I got you." He whispered.

"Thanks."

Lucas left one hand on her back and the other he was going to place near his chest but his hand brushed against Maya's hands. "Your hands are freezing."

"I know. They'll get warm soon."

"Here place them on my back. They'll get warmer quicker."

Maya was too sleepy to argue and her hands were really cold. She proceeded to do so and Lucas placed his hands back on her back. Both now embraced.

They were definitely warmer now.

Maya could feel the heat of his body radiate underneath his tank top. Before she realized what she was doing, her hands were underneath Lucas' tank top and on his warm back. He jumped to the sudden cold sensation.

"S-sorry." She slid her hands prepared to take them out but Lucas shook his head.

"It's fine. I'm okay with it."

So she left her hands on his skin.

He took his plaid button down shirt that he had given to Maya earlier and held it close on top of both of them.

Her hands under his shirt. His hands on her back. Legs intertwined.

Warmth.

Maybe it was the silence. Maybe it was the fact that they were under the stars. Or maybe it's that it was really cold outside. Whatever it was, it made them want to get closer and so they did. The two embraced each other until they could feel each other's hearts beating and each other's chest rising as they breathed.

No words were spoken. She smiled looking into his green eyes. He smiled looking into her blue eyes. Each other's eyes being the last thing they saw before falling asleep.

A couple of hours later two security guards shone a light into the car. There lay two teenagers fast asleep. Her head against his chest and the boy's arm under her head and holding her close.

One of them prepared to knock on the window, but the other guard quickly snatched the flashlight out of his hands and pulled him away.

"Don't wake them up!" He whispered. "They're just two kids sleeping. Let them be." He smiled back at the car. "They look cute."

 **-Thanks for the reading. Still taking requests :)**


	27. The Jealous Best Friend

"Look at them. Look at their stupid smiles and listen to their stupid laughter."

Zay was sitting in Topanga's, his head resting on his hand and eyes narrowed at the couple who was sitting at the counter, arguing about what was the best dessert while putting bits of frosting on each other.

Farkle turned to look at the couple then back to Zay. "What do you mean? I thought you wanted Lucas and Maya to be together."

"I did. Now I don't because apparently I don't exist anymore."

Farkle smiled. "That's ridiculous. Lucas is your best friend."

"Best friend? I don't even know who he is anymore." Zay shook his head.

"You don't think you're exaggerating just a little bit?"

Zay looked at Farkle offended. Dramatically he placed a hand over his chest. "Exaggerating? Lucas hasn't hung out with me because he's always with Maya."

"So why don't you just ask to hang out with both of them?"

"You think I haven't tried. Watch this." He said nodding his head the couple holding hands on their way out of the coffee place.

"Hey! Can I come with you guys?"

Maya gave Zay a look as if he was a stranger asking an idiotic question. "What? No." With that she pulled Lucas away and out the door.

Zay waved his arm at the now empty doorway. "You see?"

"Just give them time."

"Right..."

* * *

Lucas sat down with a lunch tray, next to Zay. "Hey man."

Zay looked up. "Oh? Did you remember you had a best friend?"

Lucas took a bite out of his burger and tilted his head at this best friend. "What's wrong?"

Zay scoffed. "What's wrong? You've just spent so much time with Maya I wasn't sure you remembered me anymore."

Lucas laughed. "Maya and Riley went outside to eat today."

"Oh so you're only eating with me because your little girlfriend is busy."

"No I just wanted to each lunch with my best friend. By the way have you seen him because I miss him."

Zay smiled. "Alright alright." He was about to ask Lucas something when Maya came barging through the cafeteria door.

"Lucas!"

Lucas stood up quickly and walked over to the blonde haired girl who was hunched over trying to catch her breath. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"There's a ...there's...there's a freaking taco truck outside. Can you believe it?"

Zay groaned because he knew exactly what was coming next.

"A taco truck?" Lucas said just as excitedly.

"Come on. We have to try all of them." She pulled Lucas away by the arm and Lucas turned to wave. "Later man."

"Are you kidding me?!" Zay exclaimed with his arms raised frustratedly, but the couple was gone.

Zay appeared next to Lucas' locker. "Ready for practice?"

Lucas shut the door of the locker and shook his head. "Nah. I'm skipping."

"Skipping? You can barely hit the ball with the bat."

"Hey I'm getting better. " Lucas said defensively. "Anyways I'm going with Maya to-"

Zay didn't let him finish and put his hand up to stop him from talking. "You are /not/ skipping to hang out with Maya."

"But I-"

"Nope. If you're skipping practice fine. But you're skipping to hang out with me."

"I already told Maya I would-"

"No. You can tell her no. You're hanging with me. Because we haven't hung out in forever. Remember last Friday? I asked if you wanted to go see the new X-Men movie but you said you had already gone with Maya. Then when I asked how it was you didn't tell me anything. You told me a story about how Maya got you guys free popcorn. "

"That was a great story. You have to admit."

"Not the point. We're hanging out."

"Why are you so upset?" Lucas said, but then broke out into a smile. "Wait" He started laughing "Are you jealous?"

"I am NOT!"

"You are!" He patted him on the back. "No worries man. Fine. Your house in an hour. See ya."

"I'm not jealous!" Zay yelled at Lucas.

* * *

Zay smiled when Lucas came in through the door, but frowned when Maya came walking in with him.

"You can't be serious."

"Relax Zay." She was heading towards the kitchen. "I'm just going to treat myself to whatever is in your fridge and you can have your bro time with my boyfriend." She shrugged. "It'll be like I'm not even here."

"Whatever." Zay rolled his eyes and tossed a controller at Lucas. "Let's kill some zombies."

Thirty minutes into the game Zay was yelling at the tv and at Lucas.

"You're supposed to have my back! It's like you want me to get eaten by zombies."

"It's not my fault. Stop walking into traps how about that?" Lucas said pushing the buttons on the controller furiously.

May was sitting behind them, keeping her promise while eating popcorn. She had been listening to music while they were playing but when she saw Zay angrily stomp at the lost of a lifeline Maya took off one of her headphones. "Try crouching down then jumping up and shooting."

"How on earth is that going to help?" Zay complained but desperately tried it anyways. The animated man on the screen did the actions and wasn't killed by the zombie. Eyes widened Zay paused the game. "How did you-" He glanced at Maya.

Lucas smirked. "She's really good. We're on level 35 already."

Instead of being angry that Lucas had played the game without him Zay stood up and handed Maya the controller. "Show me how it's done, Hunter."

Maya smiled and slid onto the couch. Lucas moved over to the arm of the couch next to her and handed Zay the other controller and pretty soon Maya was commanding Zay on what he should be doing in order to more effectively kill the zombies.

At around 8, Lucas kissed Maya on the head. "It's getting late. I should walk you home."

Zay couldn't help but smile at them. "You guys are cute. I always knew you'd make a great couple."

"Thank you?" Maya replied with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"I'm sorry I annoyed you about not hanging out with me." He said to Lucas.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for ignoring you." Lucas replied back.

"Maya, you can come play video games with us any time."

"Sure. But remember..." She leaned on Lucas' shoulder and tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek. "He's still mine."

"He was mine first!" Zay yelled as the couple linking arms walked out the door.


End file.
